Babysitter
by Sungod888 leader of Team-X
Summary: When Phineas gets a babysitting job things go terribly wrong. meanwhile Ferb is visiting his cousin rosalina in canada. will Phineas get it right? will Ferb make it to canada? and will phineas save the vase? No Dr Doofenshmit rtz scheme in it. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitter

It was an sunny day in Danville. Linda Flynn was washing the dishes when Phineas Flynn burst into the house

Phineas: Mom, mom, mom our neighbors gave me a babysitting job.

Linda: ~picks up plate she dropped in the sink~ that's great honey.

Phineas: Oh theres one more little detail I have to tell you. There house is under construction so they asked if they could drop there kids of here.

Linda: That's fine Phineas

Phineas: oh mom wheres ferb

Linda: hes visiting his cousin Rosalina in Canada

Phineas: Hmm eh I guess I can do it single handed

Then Phineas walked outside to figure out ways to waste time without ferb.

Phineas Flynn walked into the kitchen and saw his mom getting dressed up all fancy

Phineas: mom where are you going

Linda: oh just a party at vivians( Isabellas mom) house

Phineas:okay

Linda leaves and then theres a knock on the door

Phineas: ~opens door~ Oh hi ms olive

Ms olive: okay here are the kids ~line of about 9 kids walk in~ heres the emergency contact ~hands him a slip of paper~ and if anything gets out of hand you can ask a friend to help you

Phineas: well okay bye

Ms Olive: ~walks away~

Phineas: Okay first of all I want to know you guys

Little kid In a blue jacket and black jeans walks up

Jacob: Im Jacob the cool one

Slightly taller kid in a t shirt and jeans walks up

Anthoney: Im Anthoney the strong one

A little girl appears out of nowhere. She's dressed all in black, kind of like a young goth.

Sarah: Im sarah, the mysterious one.

The she creepy

A little boy came up in a white jacket, black t shirt and baggy pants

Logan: im Logan, im cool and some people conider me a jerk

Phineas: and your fine with that

Logan: Ya I usally brush it off or ignore it

~silence~

Little girl pushes infront of logan

Rosalinna: Hi im Rosalinna the really excited one, sometimes people say im to talkative. I know its true but its just a force of habbit. I have a hard time deciding when to en-

Phineas: okay you go sit on the couch with the others

Tall kid walks up. He still looks 6 but hes pretty tall

Matthew: Im matthew, the really fast one. Im also a black belt in karate and I get perfect grades in school.

Phineas: ~blinks~

~silence~

Phineas: is that it

Then two girls walk up. They look exactly alike and are wearing the exact same clothes. Pretty much the only one thing that tells them apart is there height. Ones taller then the other. Even there eye colors look the same.

Sasha and Tasha: hi im sasha/tasha and this is my twin and sister tasha/sasha.

Phineas: ~to Rosalinna~ do they always talk at the same time.

Rosalinna: creppy huh

5 SECONDS LATER

Phineas: Jacob the couch isn't a jungle gym.

~Anthoney tackles Phineas to the floor~

~Phineas takes out his phone and calls Isabella~

Isabella: Phineas

Phineas: Uh Isabella I could really use your help right now, im taking care of- Logan get off of anthoney

~Line goes dead~

Isabella: mom im going over to phineas' house, I may be a while

Vivian: okay honey

~walks over to phineas' house and opens door~

Isabella: Uh oh

Sorry I suck at ending chapters. Next chapter will be up soon. Minimum next Friday. ( read Update Date to figure out wich Friday im talking about) Mystic1234 is out, Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Babysitter chapter 2: Two against Nine

Okay guys Now I got a couple of things to say. First of all I suck at naming stories (except for Phineas and Ferb Super Awsome Show, koodos to brookedoofenshmirtz for being the first to send in truths and dares) summaries and chapter names. This chapter does have the babysitting part at first but im more focused on Ferb and him getting to Canada.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and ferb. They belong to the geniuses behind the show Dan Povemie and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

At Phineas and Ferbs house

Isabella: ~stares at Phineas~

Phineas: don't just stand there, do something

Isabella: ~quickly thinks and blows a completely random whistle really loud~ Everyone on the couch now

Every kid: ~sits on couch~

Phineas: okay this is Isabella

Logan: Is she your girlfriend

Phineas: Watch your mouth Logan, I may Look weak but I can throw a punch hard enough to Knock out a cow. Anyways I need to talk with her for a second so all of you stay still

Phineas and Isabella: ~walks in kitchen~

Phineas Okay these kids are the toughest ive ever handled an I really need a good worker like you to help keep things under control. Plus I need to keep that vase safe ~Points to the place where the vase is supposed to be~

Phineas: where's the vase

Isabella: More importantly, where's the kids

Phineas: Oh man

MEANWHILE WITH FERB

Ferb: Dad when are we going to get to Canada.

Lawrence: Relax Ferb we left only two hours ago, will be there soon

Ferb: ~rolls eyes~

~tire pops~

Lawrence: Oh that cant be good

5 SECONDS LATER

Lawrence: ~on Phone~ That's right becky me and ferb may not be there for a while, yes okay bye. ~Hangs up~ Well ferb im sorry but we may not be able to make it to Canada today but we may be able to get there tommorow

Ferb: ~sighs and gets in the back while Lawrence tries to figure out a way to fix the tire~

So tell me what you think about the story so far. In the next chapter im going to focuse more on the babysitting bit but there will be the getting to Canada part also. R & R Mystic1234 is out peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i back with chapter 3 of babysitter, sorry it drove your patiants for how long i took but i had to much to do and i couldnt get to this. Good news though, i figured out a Dr Doofenshmirtz subplot. Well im chatting up my chapter so enjoy. Mystic1234 is out, peace.

(at the flynn fletcher household)

Phineas:Okay maybe perry can sniff them out

Isabella: uh phineas

Phineas:yes

Isabella: wheres perry

Phineas:wow im losing alot of things today

(with perry)

Perry looked around before putting on his fedora and falling into the fridge

(in his lair)

Major Monogram:a agent p, dr doofenshmirtz put in and order for a cow whistle, and not just a normal one a giant one. only his twisted mind could find a way to use that for evil, go stop him.

Perry saluted his boss and flew out in his hovercar

doofenshmirtz evil incorperated

Doofenshmirtz: ah perry the platypus, how sudden and by sudden i mean completely dden i guess. anyway do you like my trap, its a giant concrete cow whistle. i got the idea from my scheme, behold the cow-whistle-inator. you see when i was a young boy my dad herded cows. one time when i was protecting are garden he blew a cow whistle and a giant herd of cows trampled over me. did my father care, no. so now i will use this to get a heard of cows to trample over the entire TRI-STATE AREA

(meanwhile at the flynn fletcher household)

Phineas: okay dont panic we can find them.(walks into the kitchen and reads a note on the table) hahaha turn around? (turns around and the kids start pelting him with rubber balls

Jacob: run (starts running away with 2 other kids)

Phineas: okay i think it will be easier to catch them if we split up

Isabella: okay (Gets hit with a rubber ball and sees anthoney with 2 others) anthony you get back here (starts running after anthony)

Phineas: well i guess i should be careful

With rosalinna

Rosalinna: (looking around the kitchen and sees a cream pie, then a devious smile appears on her face) ill just take this (walks towards the doorway and waits till phineas runs by. when he does she smashes the pie in his face)

Phineas: a pie, really

Rosalinna: yes and youll never be able to catch me (runs of)

Phineas: these kids are really getting on my nerves

Well i guess didnt get to the getting to canada but it doesnt really matter unless you really like that part. i promise that ill have a getting to canada part next (i hope). mystic1234 is out, peace.


End file.
